


Laugh It Off

by Greyguardian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feminism, Fluff, Gen, I don't know what I was thinking when i wrote this but here you go, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, ask to tag, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyguardian/pseuds/Greyguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Eridan have a little spat. Eridan tries to hurt Roxy to prove his manliness, but she's two feet taller than him and sixty pounds heavier, so she stops him and does her best to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh It Off

It was very late when the doorbell rang. Roxy was eating Doritos and playing Super Metroid, and she wasn't wanting to get interrupted; and the lateness of the hour made the unknown person at the door a real safety threat. She set her controller down and took her rifle off the mantle, mumbling curses.  
She looked through the peephole and saw the top of someone's head. She called through the door. “Who's there? It's like one in the morning!”  
The stranger shouted back: “I order you to let me in!”  
“Eridan, what the hell are you doing here?”  
“You're gonna find out as soon as you open the door!”  
Roxy set her rifle against the wall and began the unlocking process. The visitor made sounds of impatience.   
When Eridan came in, he dusted himself off, then adopted a judgmental pose. He tapped his foot. “About time!” He said bitterly.  
“Eridan, it's really late, and I have games to attend to,” said Roxy, looking down at the four foot four aristocrat.   
“Men's needs don't wait for women's frivolity!” He spat. “You need to attend to me!”  
Roxy gave him a condescending look. “Excuse me?”  
He took a step toward her, putting his arms around her waist. “I said it's time to service me, bitch!”   
Roxy pushed him away and over, and he landed on the ground. “The fuck, Eridan? Get out of here!”  
Eridan sat up, pulling his rifle around to point at her. Roxy hadn't seen it on him, but now she felt a wave of fear. He own rifle was behind him, and she didn't think she could get to it in time.   
“I could kill you right now,” Eridan said. “You're just a helpless little whore.” He stood up. Roxy stepped back. She contemplated running, but the little house didn't have many places to go.   
“What do you want?” She asked, trying not to let the terror make her voice tremble. She was partially successful.  
“I want you to get on your knees,” said Eridan, pointing down with the gun. Roxy realized what he was going to have her do, and her fear doubled. “Now!”  
Roxy kneeled, and Eridan stepped over to her. He took one hand off the rifle and tried to use it to open his jeans.   
Roxy seized the moment, springing up and punching the short man in the face, grabbing the rifle from him as he screamed in surprise. She flipped the gun over and slammed the butt into his head, and he fell over in a heap.  
“Misogynist piece of shit,” she said. She took the rifle and set it up on the mantle, grabbing hers too. The fireplace alone was too tall for him to reach, so she figured it was a safe place to keep things.   
Now she had a lump of sexism sprawled over her floor. What did one do with someone who tried to assault you? If she called the cops they wouldn't arrive till the next day at least. It was time for a little vigilantism, mixed with fun.  
When Eridan came to, he was sitting up on the couch, and Roxy was doing makeup on him. He gasped in disgust. She finished his lipstick and shut the tube, despite his resistance. “What are you doing to me?” He shouted.  
“Relax, babe. I think keeping up that masculine image has been making you a little psycho! So I've decided to let you drop that toxic vibe in favor of a more free one. Think of it like a detox, you get me?”  
Eridan took in those words, and then he looked down at himself. He had been wearing jeans and a jacket when he came in, but now he wore a frilly dress, and his hair was in pigtails. He struggled, trying to hit Roxy, but his hands were tied behind his back.  
“Now, we're going to have a nice little chat about feminism, and when you've learned your lesson, I'll untie your hands,” said Roxy. She was in the kitchen, pouring herself a martini.   
“You're crazy, you stupid ugly cow,” said Eridan.  
“That's lesson number one,” she said, taking a seat in front of him In a bean bag. “You can't call us ladies names like that. It's gross, and it makes us seem like objects.”  
“You are objects, for my amusement,” he said.  
Roxy laughed at him. “All that shit talking won't get you out of here.”   
“This isn't fair! I'm the one who should have you tied up!”  
“And yet you don't. Why not?”  
“Because…” Eridan pouted.  
“Because a lady got the better of you?”  
Eridan’s blush wasn't hidden by the makeup. His eyes widened. “N-no…”  
“Yes, and she stripped you and dressed you up without doing anything inappropriate,” she said, and paused to sip her drink. “You know, when I was born, the thought I was a boy?”  
“What?”  
“Yep. I'm transgender. That means they thought I was a boy, but I decided I'm really a lady.”  
“But… you can't just do that,” said Eridan, confused.  
“Can and did. Now everyone respects me and knows I'm a gal. And you know what that proves?”  
“What.” He said shortly.  
“It doesn't matter what other people think we're like,” she said. “We don't have to have hot ladies dying at our feet or even the approval of the guy across the table. The way you handle your gender is totally up to you, so long as you're not being a dick.”  
Eridan considered this for a while. Roxy came over to sit beside him, and gave him a side hug. “You ready to get untied and get that dress off?”   
“I… you can untie me, but I think I want to keep this dress,” he whispered. He was crying.  
“Okay, honey. Do you want a hug?”  
He scooted over and nodded. She undid the knot on his wrists and he hopped into her lap. They hugged for a long time. Eventually Eridan stopped crying and fell asleep.  
Roxy lay him out and put a blanket over him. She kissed his cheek, leaving a little lipstick stain. Then she went back to playing Metroid.


End file.
